Jealousy
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Set during Teen Titans! Trouble in Tokyo! Raven finds herself feeling an unfamiliar emotion as Beastboy gets attacked by fangirls...BBRAE fluff T for reasons involving lack of sleep and paranoia


**Hey Guys!**

**And Girls!**

**Lol**

**So this is just a little something that popped into my head from what my brother and I talked about once…..so yeah!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I in no way own Teen Titans, even though I would very much like too.**

**Now that I gave the lawyers what they want-YAY!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raven had considered herself to be many things.

A heroine….an empath…. A level-headed person…..a half-demon…a sorceress….and at one point the end of the world.

But one word she never thought she would use to describe herself-

Jealous

And yet here she was, scowling as a group of Japanese Fangirls swarmed around **her** changeling.

'_Wait-' _she thought, eyes widening marginally. '_MY changeling!? Where did that come from?'_

A voice inside her growled in anger

'**How Dare they touch what belongs to us! Rage shall consume them!'**

'_Rage?'_

'**Let them just try and touch MY Beast!'** Brave challenged as she cracked her knuckles.

Raven's eyes-if possible- widened even more as her two most differing emoticlones agreed on something.

But her face suddenly turned into a snarl as one of the fangirls had the audacity to wrap her arms around Beastboy's arm.

'_THAT DOES IT!'_ The girl growled as she disappeared in a swirl of black energy.

Raven appeared seconds later in-front of Beastboy and the group fangirls; who stared on at the empath in bewilderment.

The half-demon growled at the usurpers who stepped back in fear, before Raven's normal set of eyes split into four, glowing red slits and her teeth sharpened into a sinister pair of fangs.

She smiled maliciously at the girls who whimpered, cried and-she wasn't quite sure…..but she was pretty sure one of them had peed their pants at some point.- in fear, before she uttered One. Single. Word.

"**MINE!"**

And with that being said, the empath grabbed the surprised teen by the front of his uniform and smashed her lips against his in a passionate first kiss.

Smiling shyly, Raven pulled away three blissful seconds later-smile soon turning into a victoriously smug smirk as she noted with glee the fangirls' hastily fleeing the scene.

'_Serves them right'_ the girl grinned inwardly, '_That should make them think twice the next time they try to take what's mine'_

'**That's right!' **Rage and Brave cheered as they high-fived before each returning to their respective mindscapes.

"R-Raven?"

Turning around Raven blushed as she saw the dazed expression on the changeling's face

"Yes Beastboy?" she asked in her trademark monotone.

"W-what just happened?" the boy asked.

Blushing, the girl flicked her hood up and walked away.

"Raven-wait!"

Increasing her speed the empath tried to avoid the awkward situation she put herself in.

Key word being "tried" to avoid.

Sighing as the boy caught up to her, she allowed him to gently grasp her arm and turn her towards him, trying-in vain- to stop herself from blushing as he stared at her with his piercing emerald eyes.

"What Beastboy?"

The boy blushed as he released her arm- suddenly shy- as he scuffed his shoe and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why d-did you kiss me?"

Blushing, she played with her fingers as she mumbled something incoherently under her breath.

"What?"

Sighing once more, she told him softly.

"I said…..because I don't like people trying to take what's mine."

She ducked her head down, before she had the chance to see the wide smile growing on Beastboy's face.

"Your's?" Beastboy asked mischievously, making the empath's blush deepen as she nodded.

"Yes" she looked up, smiling softly at him "Mine"

Smirking, he leaned down and remained barely a breath away from the empath's lips.

"I think I could get used to being yours." He whispered teasingly against her mouth, causing the half-demon to almost pout from her lips lack of pressure against his.

Raven suddenly laughed.

"Idiot"

She pulled him down and kissed him again-many of her emoticlones sighing in contentment- before pulling away and snuggling into his chest.

"But you're my idiot." She whispered affectionately.

Before Beastboy had the chance to answer, a group of fanboys swarmed Raven, leaving Beastboy in the very back of the rather LARGE crowd of Japanese boys that swarmed now swarmed his girlfriend.

The changeling growled, hands balling up into fists.

He was not happy.

Pushing his way through the crowd with relative ease, the livid boy stood protectively in-front of the empath before glaring at the group of teens.

"Mine" he deadpanned before shifting into a Raptor and roaring, efficiently scaring every boy within the immediate area of five blocks.

Smiling happily to himself, the changeling spun around to meet Raven's amused expression.

The empath shook her head as a giggle escaped her lips before she returned her attention to the teen in-front of her and smirked.

"What was that Beastboy?" she asked knowingly.

"Jealous?"

Beastboy feigned innocence as he flashed her a foxy grin.

"Have no idea what you're talking about."

**END**

**So yeah, just something that I thought about while talking to my brother.**

**Haha**

**So I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please Review because Reviews mean Love!**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
